According to some statistics, the global annual production of bicycles is roughly 100 million. At the present time, the industry appears to be experiencing steady growth, fueled in part by the increasing use of bicycles for recreation and urban transportation. In particular, electric bicycles, or e-bike usage worldwide also appears to be rapidly escalating as urban populations assess the environmental impact of fossil-fueled transportation and new regulations governing motorized transportation.
Conventional electric bicycles, or e-bikes, generally comprise an electric motor and a rechargeable battery pack, and can be separated into two categories: pedelec bicycles and all-electric bicycles. Pedelec bicycles generally comprise an electric motor that is activated only while a cyclist is pedaling, while on the other hand, all-electric bicycles can be operated solely on motorized power without pedaling.
As electric bicycle usage escalates, cyclists may wish to motorize their existing pedal bicycles. However, conventional electric conversion kits for bicycles generally comprise a large, bulky battery pack and an electric motor that are separately mounted from one another. As such, a wiring harness must be installed on the bicycle frame to provide electrical power from the battery pack to the electric motor, as well as additional wires for controlling the bike.